Surprise!
by TheEnthusiasticWriter
Summary: Reagan tries to surprise Amy and gets a surprise of her own. Kreamy Smut -oneshot-


**_if you enjoyed it, leave a review :)_**

* * *

With each thrust of her hips, the harness from the strap on she donned embedded itself deeper into her naturally sun kissed skin.

But as uncomfortable as it was, the tears tricking down her face landing softly on the perfectly sculpted dimples of Amy's lower back were for reasons far greater than the discomfort of the sex toy she had become familiar with.

The tears were testaments of the death of something beautiful. The death she knew from the the very beginning was to be expected; it was inevitable.

And yet she held onto the small glimpses of hope brought with every kiss and caress they shared. The hope that accompanied the 'I love you' and 'forever and always' they professed.

But that hope was now dead.

And nothing ever lasts forever.

Nothing good at least.

After tonight nothing would be the same.

After tonight _they_ were over.

The complexity of their current situation was taking an emotional toll on her. Reagan was consumed with a burning desire that radiating through her entire body all while her heart broke. The moans escaping Amy's lips collided with her heart like a sledgehammer; shattering it into a million jigsaw like pieces.

Pieces she knew she would never fit properly together again.

Not after tonight.

"Baby?" Amy cooed breathlessly while positioned perfectly on all fours near the edge of the bed; panting like a bitch in heat while Reagan knelt closely behind her. This had always been their preferred position. _Theirs_.

She replied to Amy's beckoning with actions instead of words. She dragged her nails roughly over Amy's back -earning her a throaty groan- taking a handful of sweaty blonde locks into her fist. Yanking the messy blonde tendrils and lowing her bare chest onto Amy's back, she stopped the gyrating of her hips mischievously which made the young girl squirm beneath her; missing the steady friction she had grown accustomed to.

"This is what you wanted, wasn't it, Shrimps?" Reagan questioned; her available arm wrapping around Amy's glistening hips and reaching her fingers between the younger girl's drenched folds until they were pressing down aggressively against her clitoral hood; rubbing calculated circles that enticed Amy's hips to move with excitement.

"Yes." The reply was short, simple and truthful. She wanted _this_. She dreamed of _this_ and Reagan was giving _this_ to her. With each flick her clit received -delivered at the expert hands of Reagan- Amy could feel herself creeping closer to her fourth orgasm of the night.

Her walls tightened and throbbed around the shaft of the strap-on dildo as her body was overcome with ecstasy of yet another climax. The high she experienced was amazing; both indescribable and desirable.

Witnessing Amy's reaction to each orgasm -how her back arced in pleasure while she soared higher into the heavens and how her shoulders hunched in exhaustion on the descent- made the emotions accosting Reagan's being that much harder to bare.

Knowing she conjured such feelings within Amy was satisfying and validating.

Knowing these experiences were shared with another was defeating.

* * *

_The surprise was hers tonight._

_The smile disappearing from her face and replaced with tears of hurt._

_The box of donuts tucked perfectly under her arm falling disastrously onto the carpeted floor; the five second rule quickly expiring as an agonizing eternity seemed to have passed without them being retrieved from where they laid._

_Oblivion clearly the dominant force in the room._

_Amy was in all her naked glory sprawled out on her bed; her hands clinging firmly to the porcelain hips that straddled her face and pinned her contently to the mattress._

_Karma nakedly hovered over Amy's face; her perfectly maneuvered grinding searching desperately for the orgasm Amy's tentative, cunt-flicking tongue was hell-bent on providing while a deviant hand cupped the drooling center of the two-timing adolescent._

_Reagan slammed the door angrily making them jump and pull away from each other instantly while they hastily grasped at the covers in their feeble attempt to hide their shame._

_Amy sat red faced and mortified. Her eyes glistening with tears of remorse that could only have been brought on by being nabbed in the most compromising of positions._

_Karma hiding her embarrassed face behind cupped hands and while her body was shield by two shaking knees bent tightly against her chest._

_How long had this been happening?_

_How long had she been lying?_

_Did she ever love me? _

_How could she? How could they?_

_All the questions badgered Reagan's mind, but they didn't matter now._

_They were caught. Their secret was out._

_The couple dubbed by their friends as Reamy was over._

_But she wasn't going to be the only one surprised tonight._

_The initial surprise was Reagan's, but impulse drove her to actions that baffled them all beyond the realm of comprehension._

_Without a single word spoken, she slowly removed her leather jacket and tank top; tossing them onto a chair in front of Amy's vanity._

_Seeing as she decided to embrace the notion of going without wearing a bra today, her breast hanging freely; a happy reprieve from the padded prison they'd normally be subjected to . _

_"This is what you want, isn't it, Shrimps? You want to have your cake and eat it too, huh?" Reagan demanded as she placed the tips of her toes against the heels of her boots kicking each of them off quickly while unbuttoning her pants in the process._

_Reagan's calm voice and questionable demeanor caught both the adulterous girls off guard as they watched silently as the jeans she wore fall in a denim pool around her ankles; her lace underwear following soon after._

_Marching over to Amy, the frightened blonde recoiled in apprehension expecting the palms or fist of the confusing Reagan to come crashing down against her face. _

_It would be her fault if she were hit._

_She deserved it after all._

_However, the anticipated blows never came. Leaning over Amy's naked torso -pressing her flushed and exposed stomach against Amy's- she reached over placing a firm hand behind Karma's neck and pulling the stunned redhead towards her; crashing their lips together in a passionate yet angry kiss._

_It must have been a full moon guiding their actions or the planets aligning in the most skewed of ways because it wasn't long before they gave themselves over to the madness and crossed the line of no return._

* * *

Reagan shook the memories out of her head knowing she would have more than enough free time on her hands after tonight to relive the fantasy come to life that was unfolding right before her. She pulled slowly out of Amy who -completely depleted from strength after her most recent orgasm- collapsed sideways onto the bed still struggled to catch her breath. Karma was laying beneath the cheating blonde with her back pressed tightly against the bed giving Amy's perky breasts ample love and attention while Reagan fucked her brains out. She laid there completely exposed; her legs spread apart seductively allowing Reagan the perfect view of her smooth, pink womanhood.

Placing her hands on Karma's hips, she pulled the green eyed, auburn haired temptress towards the edge of the bed before stepping off and allowing herself room to operate.

Dropping to her knees in front of her girlfriend's lover, Reagan kissed the shaven folds between Karma's legs before lapping and devouring every ounce of juice the inexperienced redhead had produced.

Moans echoed around the room, but Reagan's gaze were fixated on Amy while she sucked on Karma's swollen, sensitive nub; tasting the surprisingly delicious musk that was her own personal creation. Amy appeared to have recovered and was now staring back at her with those beautiful, pale green orbs Reagan had fallen in love with as she wrapped her pouty lips around her best friend's flesh tone areolas; swirling her tongue seductively just before taking the hardened nipple between her teeth.

Watching Amy do all the things she once did to her to Karma was breaking Reagan.

Her heart heaved violently wanting desperately to purge itself from all the feelings it carried for Amy.

It would take time to get over having her heart shattered again, if she could get over her at all.

But she would try.

And in order to do so, she had to get out of there. Getting out of Amy's room and putting much needed distance between the secret lovers was of paramount importance and beneficial to her sanity.

As the culmination of their relationship drew closer, Reagan feigned impatience; boredom even. To move things along, she removed her mouth from Karma's mound and rose to her feet. She positioned the tip of the dildo at the entrance of Karma's center and looked directly at the redhead who nodded in certainty and encouragement.

Within seconds Reagan plunged herself deep into Karma earning a gasp from the auburn haired girl. It wasn't an action driven by maliciousness. If anything, the situation's lack of appeal and prolonged time period was finally pushing Reagan towards her wit's end. She wanted to be over with the entirely warped scenario.

The deliciously unhealthy fantasy needed to end.

She thrust deeper, harder, faster than before.

Karma moaned with pleasure and grasped the sheets for dear life; her knuckles white with pressure.

Amy noticed Reagan's agitated and erratic state and helped silence Karma's moans by straddling her face and placing her oozing center over her lover's full lips.

Digging her nails roughly into the scarlet flesh around Karma's hips, Reagan lost herself in her emotions; she lost herself in her mind.

Here she was uncharacteristically participating in a threesome that originally was a twosome that ruined her relationship.

Literally thrusting herself deeper and deeper into enemy territory.

Watching brokenheartedly as the girl she'd fallen in love with -after she vowed to never fall quickly and completely again- riding the face of the best friend she swore she only loved as a friend.

How could she have been so wrong? To trust someone she barely knew -with decade old baggage of her own- so completely with her fragile heart and not expect it to be broken into a million pieces?

She was naive to think Amy was any different from the rest. Amy had been a wolf in sheep's clothing. She was finally unmasked and now, she had proven to be just like the others; a beautiful, complicated, cheating mess.

Karma bucked her hips in pleasure to which Reagan responded with a enthusiastic thumb rubbing quickly against her clit.

The orchestra of sounds began again.

Reagan panting from exertion.

Amy groaning and grunting with excitement; an occasional 'Rea' slipping from her lips.

Karma's muffled moans echoing loudly around them.

Amy's erratic movements and Karma's firm grip on Amy's hips were Reagan's signs; they were close.

Reagan brought her fingers to her lips, licked them lightly before returning the slippery fingers back to Karma's engorged nub. Feeling the auburn girl tightening and squirming away from the bed's edge, Reagan leaned forward and wrapped her arm around her torso; licking and sucking on one of her harden nipples while thrusting frantically into her and rubbing her into an orgasm.

They both exploded in ecstasy; Karma and Amy that was. Visiting the heavens together, panting and giggling together, descending together was the icing on the fucked up cake that was Reagan's life now.

They were perfectly content laying side by side; absentmindedly caressing each other while sheltered in their personal little bubble of happiness.

Reagan again being the odd woman out.

And with a shattered heart, she quietly gathered her things to make a speedy exit out of their lives once and for all.

Wishful thinking apparently was the theme of the day.

"Rea?" Amy called out for her, but she refused to reply.

Reagan slipped out of the strap on harness and into her skinny jeans at lightening speed, not a single sound escaping her lips and without another minute to waste.

"Where are you going?" Karma asked feigning concern as if she truly cared whether or not Reagan stayed or went. "We were just about to return the favor."

Reagan chuckled humorlessly as she shook her head at Karma's audacity. Grabbing her shirt and slipping it over her head, Reagan arced her eyebrow at the cuddling lovers who looked at her with saddened eyes. "You two have fucked me over enough already, don't you thing?" She slipped on her leather jacket and picked up her boots not caring to put them on.

"Rea, don't do this," Amy pleaded as she pulled herself away from Karma and walked over to her, placing a soothing hand on Reagan's shoe clad one. "We just had fun. We can make this work."

Apparently cynical was the theme of the day as well.

Reagan just chuckled again and shook her head, forgoing any actions or acknowledgment at the latest statement Amy dared to voice.

Her final words were simple. Apologetic and meaningful. Words she had said a few months before when Amy had first chased her down to keep her from walking out of her life.

This time no amount of chasing would win her back.

She was gone. She was done.

"Sorry, Shrimp girl. Life's too short to be chasing someone who's chasing someone else."


End file.
